Yosuke Uchiha
| homecountry = | affiliation = Kanzen'na Yami | previous affiliation = ' ' | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Miyako Uchiha | previous partner = | family = Miyako Uchiha (Cousin) [[]] (Wife) | rank = (Part I) (Part II) | classification = | reg = 012708 | academy = 12 | chunin = 13 | jonin = 14 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = (Affinity) 15px File:Nature Icon Earth.png | jutsu = | weapons = }} =Background= Yosuke Uchiha was born in the Uchiha clan 17 years ago, the year that Konohagakure was attacked by the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. His Father was a brother to the current leader of the Uchiha clan, and his mother was just an everyday Uchiha. her part of her family was said to have been extremely close to the Hatake, Kakashi, and Kakashi’s father; Due to his parents; he was also in one of the more important branches of the Uchiha Family. He enjoyed wandering to the edges of the Uchiha Clan territory and even sometimes out of it to explore which usually got him into trouble with his father, he would always hang around his cousins play fighting and pretending to be famous ninja, Yosuke would either pretend to be Itachi who was always amazing in his eyes and Madara. Being an only child his father thought the world of him and the other way around, His father would train with him when he could hoping Yosuke would someday become a very powerful ninja, but as the village tensions began to increase the father son time began to decrease and his father became stressed and wary to the point of not trusting most people. Yosuke always strived to be the best and wouldn’t give up till he was, which usually led him to making more enemies then friends in the end. Not having any friends or siblings he looked up to his older cousin Itachi who really wanted nothing to do with him. But Yosuke would still follow him and hang around him no matter how much Itachi didn’t want him to. Though Itachi never wanted him there he never tried to really get rid of him but instead let him stay around and watch, but that became to change towards the end when Itachi surprisingly began to take some interest into Yosuke and his training, he would watch him strive to be the best and try to prove himself in front of Itachi. At one point Itachi even smirked and rubbed Yosuke’s head telling him good job. Yosuke’s dream was to grow up and be as strong as Itachi and his father. His father did not approve of Yosuke following Itachi around or even looking up to him, but Yosuke still found a way to follow him and continued to look up to his cool older cousin. Yosuke could tell there was some rivalry and some problems throughout the Uchiha clan but he was so young he couldn’t figure out what. He was also accepted early into the Academy because of his Father’s insisting and his showing of persistence, In the Academy he was alone and mainly tried to stick alone and do things on his own like he used to. Caught off guard by the attack by Itachi and Obito that massacred the family. While the large amount of combat was carried out the Uchiha Family members attempted to distract the attackers in any way they could, laying down their lives so that some hope of their clan could survive. The young Uchiha began to make their quick escape from the scene while the vicious fighting was taking place, all around was dead bodies and you could hear the scream echoing throughout the entire village. However, as they made their escape he spotted Itachi, whom he saw killing his parents. As he watched, unable to remove his eyes from the mass bloodshed, he saw his father and mother slaughtered by the one person he looked up to the most in this world, the pain he felt was almost unbearable his heart feeling as it was about to burst out of his chest as tears ran down his face. He could not understand the situation seeing his idol kill his parents. His heart crushed and anger marked the unlocking of his Sharingan, however he has kept it hidden only using it on occasion when he is forced and told to use it. He then passed out and was carried away from the carnage that ensued the Uchiha Clan. After he was taken away from the carnage, he woke up in a cave outside of the area. There he would look around to see about 10 other members of his once much larger family. His uncle, aunt, cousins, and 6 other Uchiha from different branch families. He noticed his cousin of the same age, Miyako (although he couldn’t draw her name at the time) sitting away from everyone else, obviously in shock, and having a different air than he remembered her with. He also noticed his other family members all seeming off as well. At first, Yosuke thought it was all a dream, a horrible dream, but the more he thought about it the more obvious it became that this was his reality. Due to this, Yosuke attempted to maintain face as he began to put up his facade from what was left of his family. Keeping a mental note of the cousins around him, for later reference. As time passed and the event began to settle down, the Uchiha realized that they needed to send the younger members to get proper training. However, they wished to avoid losing lives due to their names. So the family began pulling strings with old family friends to attempt to bring the children back into the village. The search didn’t last long, and through all this another clan was found who offered to take Yosuke under their wing and as a son, this clan was the Hatake clan and the specific person was Kakashi Hatake. Yosuke when he first arrived didn’t seem to be all there in the head, The event turned him into a cold, cynical and arrogant young man usually spending most of his time alone staring at a wall or into a book. Kakashi would train with him and do almost everything to get close to him till he finally broke through Yosuke’s defenses when he told Kakashi everything making his emotions from that moment come back, his Sharingan once again showed revealing his one tomoe per eye until Kakashi helped him calm down and comfort him. Since then Kakashi continued to treat him as a son and Yosuke looking to him as a father. Kakashi began to teach him how to keep his Sharingan hidden and even some other techniques, he went back to school usually being and working alone most the time, he displayed great indifference towards the others, feeling his skills put him so far above his team-mates that they were more of a hindrance to him and his own advancement still not making friends he liked to not be around a lot of people and just looked forward to going back home to his new father. Yosuke was a loner, spending more time alone honing his skills than socializing with the other students, ignoring the many girls attracted to him in favor of solitude, this is where he spotted a girl she had black hair and Amber eyes. The reason he saw her above all others was because like him she was alone most of the time, except when she was forced by a boy who seemed to be her brother. When Yosuke was alone he would always spot her also alone, either reading a book or just staring off. While he considered this he couldn’t shake the feeling that she was familiar to him, and so he kept a mental note to deal keep an eye on her, and eventually, when he could be asked, find her name. According to Kakashi Hatake, Yosuke has both superiority and an inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. Yosuke bears a striking resemblance to Izuna Uchiha, he is considered quite handsome. As time went by, he trained vigorously, unbeknownst to him, having a very similar regime to that of his cousin. He worked intensively to strive for the best, to become his ideal, to become strong enough to bring back his clan and defeat his once made idol who killed his parents and a large portion of his family. As Yosuke continued through the Academy, he not only furthered his physical skills but heavily focused on his academics, practicing his mathematics and academic skills in addition to his heavy physical regime. In his free time however he would spend time gauging others and investigating the identity of the girl who is away from the crowd; the one who caught his attention. He worked vigorously to study others and learn everything he could and eventually came to the point of where he figured out her name and clan and a few things about her, but to his surprise, she was much harder to discover information about than others, keeping a much shadier past. This peaked his curiosity and lead him to continue this investigation through his career at the academy. When the final exam came for school he passed at the top of his class, having a tieing top score with that same mystery girl. This surprised him due to her ability to keep up with him as well, and thus, this only furthered his interest. He now looks towards the world with his newfound passing position, awaiting to see what will happen from this point on. =Personality= Yosuke is very Prideful and uptight, He likes to do things himself for the most part, Once he sets his sights on something it is almost impossible to turn him away, he gets easily irritated which leads him to hating others. He is patient and knows when to strike but will put his life on the line if it is to protect someone he cares about. He is Handsome, attractive to women, discreet in his affairs, cold, secretive, arrogant, duplicitous, ruthless, merciless, independent, dominating, calculating, and cruel. He is also known for being Athletic, strong, competitive, to instill fear into his enemies, extreme intelligence, and determination. his weaknesses consist of Lechery, arrogance, hubris, and cruelty =Appearance= Yosuke bears a striking resemblance to Izuna Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, he is considered quite handsome and irresistible to most, His hair is black, In his younger years his hair grew to the length of having a pony tail like Izuna and Itachi. But once in his 20's his hair was cut in combat from his head causing him to loose his pony tail and his hair in the back to just spike up, Yosuke is very in shape from his constant taijutsu training and working on his speed. He would have a very muscular body definitely shown in most of the clothes he wears when he is not in his cloak. Yosuke in Part: II is 5'10" and 135 pounds, he bears the cut across his headband that he took off of Itachi's head in their fight, Yosuke has Ice blue eyes when his Sharingan is not on but he almost always has his sharingan on. Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Dojutsu Sharingan Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:Role-Play Category:Fanon Characters